<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Maze Runner Preferences by ChronicCatalina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632179">The Maze Runner Preferences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina'>ChronicCatalina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Smut, varying levels of relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of preferences and perhaps eventually oneshots between Thomas, Newt, Gally, Minho, and the reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gally (Maze Runner)/Reader, Minho (Maze Runner)/Reader, Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader, Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas: The massive game of capture-the-flag has been raging all day and you watch with bated breath as Minho runs the enemy flag back into your territory, making your team erupt like fireworks. Cheers and hoots and hollers come from every direction and Thomas is right next to you, beaming and tugging you into a hug. All at once his hands are on your cheeks to pull you in for a kiss — you freeze, only for a moment, before melting into it and squeezing his shoulders closer. The celebrations continue but this moment is <em>yours</em>, savoring what had been on each of your minds for far too long. Thomas pulls away but you chase his lips with a laugh, not wanting to let go anytime soon.</p>
<p>Gally: He grits his teeth and hisses as you pour antiseptic over his gash and you wince with him, hating to see him in pain. He suddenly takes your hand and squeezes it as a distraction and you’re left <em>breathless</em>. You’d never had any idea of what to do about your feelings for Gally but squeezing his hand back seems like a good first step. After the stinging subsides and you bandage the wound, you hold his hand to your chest for a moment of comfort, and he looks up at you with the ghost of a smile on his lips. You immediately meet in the middle for a kiss and all the other pain is forgotten.</p>
<p>Newt: The argument in the council meeting crescendos into a yelling match and you storm out to clear your head. Newt follows you out and gently takes your arm, but you start raving again about how you just wanted to keep everyone <em>safe</em> and how could the rest of them not understand. He lets you rant and calmly talks you through it and eventually you’re just watching his big, expressive eyes as he trails off at your proximity. He leans in and kisses you before the moment flits away and the rest of the council meeting is left wondering about your absence for awhile.</p>
<p>Minho: You wait at the entrance to the maze like clockwork, ready to send the runners off into the dewy morning. You high-five a few, give a thumbs-up to others, and finally Minho comes trotting up last. He always hugs you but it’s <em>tighter</em> this time and his hands wander to caress the small of your back. You lean back to ask him what’s up, but he wordlessly tugs you in by your waist and plants a kiss to your lips. Your hands cup his jaw like they were meant to be there, stealing another kiss before you push him away with a smile. A few calls of “finally!” are what drive him back to the runners, leaving you to deal with the full audience of Gladers who just witnessed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas: It’s less of a real hug and more the fact that Thomas will lean or lay on top of you at <em>any</em> given time. In bed he’s always got half his weight thrown over you, a comforting pressure for you both as he soaks in a few precious hours of sleep. Out in the Glade, however, he likes to be just as close. Always leaning against you while you’re sitting at dinner, laying his head in your lap at bonfires, and stealing a tight embrace before he runs into the maze.</p>
<p>Gally: To his credit, Gally does like a little PDA — an arm around your shoulder, a hand rested on your thigh, etc. But hugs are not his forte. You take the lead on those, especially when he’s had a rough day. You slink up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist, burying your cheek between his broad shoulders. He clasps his hands over yours and pulls them tighter, <em>sighing</em> into your sweet embrace and appreciating the comfort it brings.</p>
<p>Newt: Newt hugs you often, even if it’s just something short and sweet in passing. But on days when you need it — or more often, when he needs it — he gathers you in his arms and <em>buries</em> his face into the crook of your neck. The ends of his mussed hair graze your skin and you pull one another ever closer, relishing in the fact that you have each other. His hand cups the back of your head to seal the embrace and you’d be glad to stay just like that forever. </p>
<p>Minho: It’s all theatrics, all the time. The two of you are often seen sprinting across the Glade to reach each other as if you’d spent a lifetime apart, when in reality it had just been a long morning of work. When you crash into him Minho <em>swings</em> you around and smiles split your faces a mile wide. It’s as exhilarating as everything else is in your relationship, especially when he sets you down to give you a proper hug...complete with deviously wandering hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>